


The Plan Can't Fail Until There's A Plan

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [2]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragón's plan to help Robin get mansex would probably work better if he had an actual plan, rather than just a vague thought that Superman keeps ruining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan Can't Fail Until There's A Plan

El Dragón was not impressed.

In a way, it was **obvious** why Superman had done it. It was clear to see why he had done it, when you looked at it from this spot. But it had to be seen from this spot to make any **sense**. It had to be seen from this spot to have any meaning.

It had nothing to do with there being **six** cars. The fact that that was as many as two threes had nothing to do with it, except that it made it easier to make it symmetrical. It didn't even have anything to do with them being **cars**. It had nothing to do with them being motorised vehicles with four wheels that are designed to carry a small amount of passengers. It was all to do with what could be seen from this exact spot.

And what could be seen from this spot was a **heart** shape. It was in a shape that signified love, rather than in the shape of the organ that pumps blood around the body.

Following Batman up here had been a bad **idea**. It had been a bad plan. It seemed like a really bad idea now that both Batman and Superman had **disappeared**. It seemed like a really bad idea now that they had gone, and were probably having hot mansex somewhere. And it seemed like an even worse idea now that El Dragón would have to be the one to tell Robin what had happened.

~*~

Robin **cried**. Robin shed many tears.

"I'm **sorry**." said El Dragón. "I feel really bad that I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"It's okay." Robin replied. "Maybe you shouldn't be doing this **alone**. Maybe you shouldn't be doing this all on your own."

"Robin, you're a **genius**!" El Dragón exclaimed. "You are really very clever and have given me a great idea. I will try to get some of our friends to **help** us. I will see if our friends will give us a hand."

El Dragón **phoned** some of the other superheroes. He talked to them on the phone. They all agreed to help, because they all felt that Robin would be better for Batman then Superman was.

And that's terrible.


End file.
